20 Plus 1 Guys in 7 Days
by ashnessa4eva
Summary: Ryan broke up with Gabby. Sharpay decided to mend her heart and joined a matching-making site. Now 20 guys wants to meet her in a week. Turns out 1 more guy wants to meet her. Will she ever find that someone. Troyella.
1. How Could You?

**20** + **1** Guys in** 7** Days

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at my computer screen. Is it just my imagination or did my boyfriend of um what? 3 years? Break -up with me through e-mail?? Isn't that pathetic. I mean does he expect me to kill him when he tells me in person? Does he think it's safer for him to send me his break-up message through e-mail? I reread the e-mail again.

_**Gabriella, I love you but it's time for** **and you to move on. It's time for**_

_**you ****and me to move on, to spread our wings and try dating other people.**_

**_Ryan_ **

Did I mention the e-mail was the cheesiest thing ever? I didn't know what I felt. I know I did had tears in my eyes iand a craving to punch anyone espicially Ryan. Then the doorbell rang. Great timing. I opened the door and saw my 2 best friends, Sharpay Evans, sisters of my ex-boyfriend... I'm gonna tell Shar to kill Ry when she gets home... actually never mind that I want to kill him but at least she can torture him. And my other best friend is my neighbor, Troy Bolton.

"Hey! It's movie night!" my 2 best friends said. Then Sharpay noticed that my eyes were red.

"Hey you were crying. What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

I was almost to tears again." Ryan broked up with me" I blurted out.

"Oh my god honey I'm so sorry" Sharpay knew how much I loved him and how much heartbroken I must have been.

"It was about time" I heard Troy mutter.

Sharpay glared at him and said "Troy! God she broke up with her boyfriend of 3 years and you say it was about time."

Troy defensively replied "That's true! They don't look good together and they're obviously not each other soul mates" I heard him say something else but I couldn't make out what he said.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

When I heard that Ryan broke up with Gabriella I was so happy. I felt bad for Gabriella when I saw she was in tears and I felt worse when I said those things. I knew I was adding to her pain . Thank god she or Shar didn't hear me say I think me and Gabby are meant for soul mates. Anyway she showed the e-mail message, yes Ryan sent her an e-mail message, a cheesy e-mail message.

"Do you want me to kill Ryan or do you want to? Sharpay asked Gabby once she read the e-mail.

"I want to but I want you to torture him. Brace him for his death" Gabby replied.

I was cracking up when she said that. The girls looked at me.

"Can I torture him to?"

"Sure, the more the merrier"

I almost was to tears at that point.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

When I got home I told Ryan how pissed I was how he brooked Gabs heart.

"I can't believe you" I told Ryan when I got home.

"What?" he asked me as he got a soda from the 'fridge.

"Don't you say what?" I told him. "I can't believe you did that to Gabriella"

I saw a flicker of fear in his face. Everyone in New Mexico knew how I was when I was pissed. "Look I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Sorry is not enough to mend Gabs heart" I snapped.

"I know. I feel horrible enough, you don't need to add to it" He walked off but not before I saw 2 Cokes in his hand.

"Ryan" I said as I walked up to him, Who's the other Coke for?

"What? Oh the other Coke. Um.. it's for me too. Sometimes I get really thirsty and drink one coke in a 1/2 hour and I plan on staying in my room for a hour so you know" he barely said.

I believed him... for 1 minute anyway. Then suddenly Jenny Mizcovtz, the biggest slut in our school came down the stairs in one of Ryan's shirts and underpants.

"Ryan is the what's taking so long?" she said as she crawled into his arms, barely acknowledging me.

"Look, I know this looks bad but I could explain." Ryan pathectically said.

I ignored that and asked, "Did you sleep with Jenny?"

Guilt washed over Ry's face. "I didn't sleep with her. Jenny just needed to..."

I didn't want to hear his excuses or his pathetic little voice. I was so pissed at him that I slapped his face.

"Owww" Ryan groaned.

"Brace youself tomorrow because Gabs is gonna eat you dead" With that I left the room. I went to my room and e-mailed Gabriella to reply back ASAP. Suddenly my computer went to this website. I was about to exit the site when something caught my eye.

**Want Some Love in Your Life?**

**Join our website and you'll be thousands of single men and women looking for love!**

When I saw that my brain decided to join the program but not for me... for Gabs

* * *

**So is this good for first try? I hope so. Let me know what you think.**

**xxx Joyce**


	2. We're All in This Together

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was on my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't, not after that break-up. I kept on tossing and turning trying to get that messy break-up out of my head. When I finally got some sleep guess what? My phone rang.

I groaned and turned on the phone "Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hi!" said Sharpay. What's wrong with her? She knew I wasn't a morning person and obviously not a night person. In fact who is a night person?

"Why the hell are you calling me in the middle of the night." I asked

"Um Gabriella it's 6:30." Sharpay told me.

Ohmigod! I barely slept. "Really?" I asked her.

"No. I just wanted to get on your good side." Shar replied.

"Why are you calling me?" I figured that the faster Shar got to the point, the faster I could get refreshed and ready to twist Ryan's face.

"Um you know Jenny Mizcovtz my next door neighbor?"

When I heard that my heart shattered, I knew what she was going to say before the words went out of her mouth. I went quiet.

Sharpay knew me too well, after all we been best friends since pre-school. " You know that Ryan cheated on you didn't you?"

Once Shar said that it somehow made it offical that Ryan broke up with me. I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry" Shar whispered. "Ryan's a idiot to let you go. He doesn't and didn't deserve you."

I wipe my tears away because I know I'll have puffy eyes in the morning if my tears stay on my face. (I do lol)

"Can you and Troy help me kill Ryan?" I whispered. "I don't think I can face him alone"

"Of course honey and Troy will probably say yes too. He seemed way too overeager to torture Ryan"

"Let me call him to make sure. Hold on, switch to three-way calling" I called Troy. It rang 7 times before he finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" an obviously grumpy voice said.

"Hey!" Shar and I practically shouted.

"What the hell? Why are two nut heads calling me at 4:00 in the morning?" That's when I realized I was talking the dark. Silly me. I turned on the lights.

"Get some coffee yeesh" I said.

"And besides it's a emergency." Shar said.

"It better be good" Troy mumbled.

"Relax it'll be good" I said. I knew what Shar meant by the middle of the night phone call being an emergency. "Who do you think is hotter in our class? Matt Arnolds or Connor Twilight?" Shar and I were careful not to giggle.

"That's your big emergency" an annoyed Troy said. "I'm hanging up"

"Okay, okay wait! That's not the big emergency." I quickly said. "We were just messing with you!"

"I'm hanging up. I need sleep" Troy replied. I giggled. That's what I loved about Troy. It was so easy to to get to him.

"The big emergency is that Ryan cheated on Gabs and now Gabs thinks she too venerable to face Ryan alone" Shar paused to breath for she was talking too fast. "So she wants us to help her. We were just going to call you to see if you'll say yes."

When she said that I had tears in my eyes. It still is hard to process that Ryan cheated on me. I always

"Of course I'll say yes. Dude that idiot deserves that."

I laughed and knew it was silly to cry for someone that cheated on me.

* * *

**The next day at school... (Troy's POV)**

The next day I was so freakin' tired from that phone called last night. The only thing that kept me awake was that Gabby was next to me. I was more and more in love with her everyday. We were waiting for Shar to pick us up in her car. We decided it would be better if we walk into the school together. And it was also Phase 1 of our plan. Shar was always Ry's ride and now he's ride less unless he asks his little girlfriend for a ride.

We waited 15 mins before Sharpay pulled up into Gabby's driveway.

"Hey! What took you so long?" I shouted to her as I got into the backseat. Gabby got into front seat.

"Stupid Ryan begged to me to give him and Jenny a ride. Jenny's car was at the machanics" Sharpay smirked.

"Too bad for him" Gabby said. "I'm so over him."

I wasn't sure if she meant it that she was over him. And I could tell Shar thought so too.

**2nd chapter. I know you guys wanted a big smackdown between Gabs and Ry but I gotta keep you readin .**

**It'll be in the next chapter though.**

**xoxo Joyce**


	3. Ryan's Dead

**Chapter 3**

**At school... (Gabriella's POV)**

I took a deep breath and then walked into the school with my bffs. When I saw Ryan with Jenny I think my heart stopped.

My mind went blank untill Troy whisperred in my ear, "Phase 2. Let's go"

I nodded and I went right past Ryan and Jenny. I saw Ryan open his mouth and then shut it. Good for him. We went to the library and I went on one of the computers. I logged in to my e-mail account and went to the message Ryan sent me. I forwarded it to every e-mail addresses that I know which is actually everyone in this school, thanks to Sharpay, and I added:

**Isn't this the cheesiest message you ever read?**

**You know the only reason he wanted to "spread**

**his wings" is because he fell for Jenny**

**Mizcovtz. What a idiot huh?**

I pressed send and went out of the library. I saw Ryan making out with Jenny at her locker. Ugh why does Jenny's locker have to be across from mine? When Ryan broke away he saw me. I saw fear in his eyes. I know Sharpay told him I was going to eat him dead. That was going to be part of Phase 3.

I came up to him and upclose, I saw his face overflowing with fear.

"G-G-Gab-Gabri-Gabriella?" he said.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Hey, you must be Ryan's ex. I'm Jenny, Ryan's new girlfriend." Boy that girl's stupid.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella, but call me Gabby. All my friends call me that."

"You're not mad at me?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not. In fact, I'm happy for you!" I saw a puzzled look on Ryan's face.

"You are?" he cautiously asked.

"Yeah!" With that, I went back to Troy and Shar, who were at my locker. "So how did I do?"

"You were great!" Shar told me. "He actually believed you forgive him."

"Thanks!" I happily said. Then quietly, I said, "Ryan be prepared for the biggest surprise of your life.

* * *

**Later...**

I was walking to English class when one of my old lab partners, Mindy Lockets and her friend, Kelly Mien, came up to me.

"I can't believe he would do that to you." Mindy told me. I assumed she was talking about the e-mail.

"I know." Kelly chimed in. "That's just cruel."

"Yeah I know." I replied.

Then, all of the sudden Ryan passed me and said, "Hi!"

Mindy looked at me in disbelief and said "Why the hell is he saying hi to you?"

"Yeah what's wrong with him." Kelly said.

Having no choice and for me being a blabber mouth I told them Phase 3 of our plan.

When I was finished, Kelly commented "Great plan."

"Thanks." I beamed. After that more and more people came up to me and said how much a jerk Ryan was.

At lunch Ryan found out what I did. He came up to me and asked "Everything cool between us right?"

"Of course" I lied. "Then why did you send the e-mail I sent you and told everyone I cheated on you."

"Because it's true." I replied coolly.

"But you forgave me." and stupidly confused Ryan said.

I sneered. Sharpay and Troy went to my table and overheard what Ryan said.

"Ryan" Sharpay said as she patted Ryan's shoulder. She then yelled "Why the hell in the world would you think that she would forgive you after what you did to her!"

Mindy and her crew heard that and they all chimed in, "Yeah why would you Ryan?"

Soon everyone else started attacking Ryan with me. Once guy even punched him. "Why would you hurt the pretty lady?" he told him. After that it became World War III: Almost the whole school vs. Ryan... and Jenny. We were one step closer to making him cry untill the supervisor told us to settle down our we'll all get detention. Ryan was hugging Jenny because she was crying.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Note to myself: Never do what Ryan did or else.

I didn't really feel sorry for Ryan when my friend Scott punched him. He deserved it. Plain and simple.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

After the war at the lunchroom life was horrible for me and Jenny. Well actaully Jenny didn't really realize that she was an outcast. I mean we were at the bottom, the BOTTOM of the social ladder. We were even being shoved around by geeks. I mean come on really GEEKS?! Everyone but 3 certain people bullied Jenny and I. Those 3 people were Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez. It was actually worse.

Life at home wasn't much easier too. Mom and dad were away so Sharpay since she was the oldest and the more responsible one was left in charge. Sharpay literally turned me into a slave. And Troy and Gabriella didn't really help. They were over here 24/7! They were bossing me around too. Whenever which might just be never I get free time. I spend that time over at Jenny's. I know people will probably hate me more for this if they could but I honestly didn't care anymore at that point. Jenny as really my only friend.

* * *

**So you guys like this chapter? I added Ryan's POV cuz I wanted too. **

**xoxo Joyce**


	4. I Chose To Gamble

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4

**Sharpay's POV**

As I was walking to Gabriella's locker to drive her home my very recent actually just yesterday ex raced up to me. Oh and I might add it was not a good break-up

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Where the hell is Zeke?" I thought. I was at the place where we went to on our first date, the beach. I sent him a note telling him to meet me at the place where we first met. It was our 1 year anniversary and so I decided to set a special and romantic dinner for me and him. After 15 mins I gave up and went to his house and rang his doorbells. Yes doorbells. I have to ring 3 doorbells! His mom opened the door._

_"Hello Sharpay." his mom told me."Are you here to see Zeke?"_

_I replied with a "Yes."_

_"Ok, come on in." I stepped in. "Zeke's in the living room."_

_I followed her and my jaw dropped. Guess what I saw? Zeke playing video games with Chad Danforth, the boyfriend of my good friend Taylor McKessie._

_I marched up to him. He didn't even noticed me. I punched him HARD on the elbow._

_He looked up. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled at me._

_"Why the hell did you stand me up for?" I shot back._

_A look of confusion quickly spread across his face. "What do you mean?"_

_I was so mad at him playing dumb, I punched him again, now even HARDER. "You know what I mean! The note I putted in your locker."_

_Now he acted even more confused. "I still don't get it."_

_Now I was just plain frustrated. "Forget it. Your not even worth my time. I'm breaking up."_

* * *

"Hey!" he said as he held onto my arm.

"What?" I asked, seriously annoyed.

He looks down at his feet and whispered "I finally found the note. It was a misunderstanding. But you wouldn't let me explain."

I gasps. "I'm so sorry" Instead of replying he hands me a note and leaves. The note said: _E-mail me. I'm going on vacation._

* * *

**At the Evan's residence (Still Shar's POV)**

I imeddiatley logged into the internet and went straight to my e-mail. I saw a strange message from some website called . I was about to delete it but I realized it was the website I signed up for Gabriella. I clicked on that first. My jaw dropped.

"20 guys? All wanting a date next week?" I muttered over and over again. Sh. Gabs' gonna kill me. As if on timing my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. Holy crap. Gabriella. I ignored it and instead focused on how I can break this to her. I laid down on the bed and thought and thought. And the phone rang and rang.

After I decided to just tell Gabs and the phone rang for about the 50th time I answered.

"Hey!" I said.

"Don't hey me Sharpay Jane-" I winced. I hated my middle name and Gabriella knew that as she continued, "-Evans! Why won't you answer the phone?" she screamed so loud I had to hold the phone like 10 feet away from my ear. I putted my phone back closer to my ear and but I kept it a good 10 inches away from the phone.

"Gabriella I signed you up for a dating website." I braced myself for my yelling. There was pause then Gabriella burst out laughing.

"You almost got me Shar." She snorted. "Like you would do that." She snorts again.

"Gabriella!" I said, frustrated. "I'm serious." This time I didn't brace myself. I should have.

The next thing that came out of that girl's mouth was: (she saw screaming) "Sharpay Jane Ella Likirine Evans-" I winced big-time. First of all - I once again will say I hate the name Jane. Second - I am embarrassed about my mom's maiden name, Likirine. What kind of last name is that?, I thought as Gab continued. "Are you on drugs?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes I'm on drugs Gabriella. Now you better quiet down or do you want all of New Mexico to hear?"

There was a moment of silence than I asked, "I only did this because I wanted you to find some else."

I heard her sigh. "I know."

"So can you please do this?" I asked hopefully.

"How many want to meet me?"

I squirmed. "20 guys all wanting a date..."

"When?" she asked carefully.

"Next week."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Next week!" I yelled. What the hell?

"Yes next week." she told me.

"20 guys in 7 days. Now you really blew it Shar." No scratch that I thought. You **REALLY** blew it.

"I didn't expect that. But come on that's 20 guys. You bound to meet one great guy," she coaxed.

I sighed. I could either gamble and hope that I find one amazing guy or I could stay single. "Fine I'll do it." Yes I decided to gamble.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. But did you like it? Review! Oh & I'm thinking of making another story. Here Vanessa will play a single girl. But not for long. She'll meet three amazing guys, Zac, Drake, and Lucas. At the end of say 10 chapters you'll choose who she'll end up with at the end of 8-10 chapters. But I'll change their names & not reveal them to be fair cuz you'll all will probably choose Zac. Tell me if I should do it.**

**xxx Joyce**


	5. Terrible Depressing Dates

**Chapter 5**

**Guy 1**

**Name: Luke Jaskson**

**Age: 18**

**Type: Smart, over-the-top gorgueos, in other words, a mix of Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie, and Pamela Anderson****

* * *

**

**Gabriella's room**

Gabriella stared at the information in horror. "I'm so not going with him."

Shar sighed. "Hunny give him a try."

"Give him a try! Give _him _a _try_! Are you kidding! He's a perv!" she yelled back.

Shar sighed again and flopped on to Gab's bed. "Gabi... you don't even know him."

"I don't _want _to know him! Next person!"

"Sorry, you agreed to do it."

Now it was Gab's turn to sigh. "Fine how I have a date with Luke and Guy 2."

Seeing this as a chance to compromise, Shar said, "Fine. Here." She's hands her the information for Guy 2.

Gabs quickly scans it.

* * *

**Guy 2**

**Name: Jeffery Coaline**

**Age: 16**

**Type: Down-to-earth, smart, and nice

* * *

**

"He doesn't seem that bad." Gabi commented. "I take it."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV (Horrible POV)**

I'm not going to lie. I was shocked when I saw how they looked like. I mean come on! When I thought of Luke I expected a jock. And when I thought of Jeffery I thought of well... I don't know. But I certainly didn't expect them both to be _geeks_.

Now if you want to know how the date went, too bad. All I could tell you is next guy!

* * *

**Guy 3**

**Name: Aaron Raysan**

**Age: 16**

**Type: 

* * *

**

I stared at the information in shock. Was the name on the sheet the name of the most popular & hot guy in school? No, it can't be. It ca--

"It can be and is it." Shar said. I blushed. I realized I was speaking out loud.

"So are you going to try him" Sharpay asked even though she knew the answer.

The shock wore off and pure & sheer happiness replaced it. "Yes, absolutely yes!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Great." Shar smiled and wrote something in the date planner she had opened. "The date is in--" she looked at her watch and finished, "--30 minutes"

"What!! I need to get ready quick." I screamed.

Sharpay "Don't worry. I'll help you. As long as you stop screaming."

20 minutes later Shar dressed me to nines. Too bad I didn't care. I was freaking _out._ "Why didn't he put a type? How will I know what he wants now?" I kept on whining over & over again.

"Chillax. He's likes you." Sharpay reassured me.

"How do you know?

"Cuz I know." She begins fiddling around with her hair.

I knew from experience that means something fishy's going on. "Sharpay what's going on?"

"Um well... I sorta post a picture of you..."

"You WHAT?" I was outraged.

"Sorry..." she looked sheepish. Before I can reply the door bell rang. "Aaron!!" we both shrieked.

* * *

**Later during the date...**

"Um where are we going again?" I asked as I squirmed in the front seat of Aaron's car and may I add VERY dirty car.

"Hold on, hold on." he replied distractedly. He was driving for about 30 minutes.

"Uh Aaron we been driving for 30 minutes." I told him.

"We have?" He looks the his watch. "Oh, we have." He blushes. God his so cute when he does that. He pulls up at McDonald's. "Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me in. I couldn't help but think _McDonald's?_ Are you serious?. But I was starving so I didn't complain.

* * *

**Toward the end of the date...**

Aaron was acting strange and Gabby saw that. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um yeah." Aaron said.

"Uh well ok." It's starts-- well actually it just gets more uncomfortable. She starts picking at her salad more and he starts looking around, trying to find a distraction in the empty, empty restaurant. This date was going down hill. But that was **_the _**and I mean _the_ understatement of the year. That date was worst than Brittney Spears' life after the well... you know.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Troy and I were at my house so we can torture Ryan together (you know you like it too!) when Troy asks where Gabriella was. God I knew this would happen. He didn't tell me he likes Gabs but he didn't need to. You must be retarded not to know he likes her. The only one who didn't was... Gabs. The conversation went like this:

"Where's Gabby?" he asked nonchalantly as possible which is pretty bad.

I winced and answered, "On a date.'

"Oh." Poor Troy. I feel sorry for him. First he has to go through Ryan for years and now this. _Sigh._

**Sorry for the long wait. Going through a hard break-up. I'm making a new story!**

**xox Joyce**

**P.S. R-E-V-I-E-W**

* * *


End file.
